Lunar Whispers
by Tropicablue23
Summary: In the following days, after brothers Niklaus and Henrik barely escape a wolf attack, a girl appears with stunningly familiar blue eyes. In a world of doubt and lies, will she be Niklaus' downfall or his savior?
1. Midnights Song

The night was cold, bitter, it could have chilled a person to the bone. It was like being run through by knives dipped in the coldest waters with the added winds that swept by rampant. They sent their whispers through the trees, bushes, fields, which seemed to cause these normally quite beings to shriek in fear. specters roamed as shadows through the horrid blackness that engulfed the forests and dimly lit homes alike. They seemed to block any light from entering despite the great beams that shined brightly above. Sometimes the terrified whispers sounded like screams, which could send even the bravest of men howling for an end to their miseries.

Lucky for the people here, they were use to it. Though not that use to it, mind you. This sort of thing almost never happened, especially this time of year on a night like this. There was hardly ever cold weather like this in early winter, let alone practically a full-blown hurricane. Well minus the rain and whatever else, but the wind could still cause some damage, little, but some. So it wasn't a problem as long as the people stayed inside. Usually bad weather around here meant snow storms, not gusty winds. It was the icy snow storms that could truly be disastrous. Illness often spread and the cold was none too welcome. But they had learned, most built proper homes to keep themselves away from the weathers deadly joke. Most were happy, thankful and comfortable as they ought to all year round. What more could they ask for in times like these. Especially one family who was thriving in this now bitter new world.

Niklaus Mikaelson sat in an old chair by a ferocious fire staring into it dully. It snapped, seared and crackled in protest to the boys lack of enjoyment, its flames rising higher as if to try to change his mind, maybe bring a bit of light to where none could be found. However failing miserably, they began to die down as Niklaus' attention turned to a scrap piece of paper. It was a little dirty with a yellowish hue from old age but it would work. He would likely have to burn it later anyway. His father always hated him drawing, considered it a waste of time, didn't really show he could survive, he guessed. Whatever the real reason was, Niklaus wasn't sure and he didn't care. All he really needed to know was his father was cruel, the end. Yet for that reason and another, Niklaus let out a contempt sigh as he lazily swept an equally old pencil against the old parchment. Unlike the rest of his family, he would love freedom from the disappointed fire, the cozy house, the warm cotton blanket draped over his shoulders. He would rather be seeing one of lives greatest wonders and it showed in the work of art slowly being created.

Wolves. Or rather men transforming into wolves. That could be considered a wonder right? Well, whatever the case, it greatly interested Niklaus. He'd heard of ghosts, witches, among other things. In fact his mother was one of the supernatural, a witch with spells, potions and all. He'd only heard of werewolves, or lycanthrope as some of them preferred, before. He'd seen the actual wolves from a distance when very young if he could recall correctly, but had never been privileged enough as to see them actually change from being a normal looking human to running on all fours, howling into the night. Majestic, beautiful creatures they were, he was certain.

His family didn't share his idea of course, except his younger brother who was, well, far to young to understand the danger. Those wolves were not normal; they were stronger, faster, and far more deadly. Those wolves, however beautiful, could tear them all to shreds, so it was only reasonable. The wolves were feared by all who weren't affected by the moonlight's illuminations, so much so he and his family locked themselves away during the full moons reign. Nik guessed they were right to do this, but he really wanted to see them. They were dangerous sure, but he could be careful, he could avoid getting killed, he knew.

He stretched as a loud yawn escaped ignoring the fact his drawing had fallen to the floor, it was crap anyway. It was clear he exhaustion weighed down on him, but he had to stay awake. He wanted to hear the wolves calls/ No, scratch that. He had to hear them. The majestic creatures calls were beyond a song created by any instrument. More beautiful than the stars glow, the winds whispering, just as the wolves themselves were. He felt one with them when he could hear them howl into the blackness. Running free and wild, roaming without a care, the prey instead of the predator. But most of all, free. So when he heard them, Niklaus felt free. He could only imagine what it would be like to see them. However this was closest he would ever be to one, he knew sadly.

"Niklaus, please!" His young brothers voice sounded in his ear like a birds upbeat tweet.

"Go away, Henrik." Niklaus groaned sleep weighing down on him. He'd fallen asleep of course. He was rarely ever able to stay up. In a way it was a good thing, sleep would have lingered with him through the day after all. By actually getting a night's rest, He would be able to get up and go about his everyday chores, without any fear he'd be punished for his sluggishness. Yet, that wasn't what he wanted. Niklaus wanted to stay up through the moons reign and hear the nights song as it rang through the wilderness. It was worth it, it was worth the harsh lash morning would bring, the gashes his father would surely inflict upon him. The insults of his siblings, their downcast looks of disappointment and the eventual teasing were all worth it.

"Come on, please! You know you want to see them too! I mean, you never stop talking about them. Seriously, Elijah can barely contain his anger, most of the time. He's patient, sure, but I can tell. I don't see why you can't. You always interrupt him when he's reading. Why do-"

"Enough, Henrik, you're right. I would love nothing more. But its dangerous,and father would... kill us if he ever found out. That's if the wolves didn't have their way with us first." Niklaus whispered rubbing a lazy blue eye as he glared at his younger brother. The blankets shifted around him sending a chill down his spine, yet he remained still and firm in his decision. "Besides, it isn't as though you really wish to see them. You just want to cause trouble. Honestly, you spend too much time around Kol."

"Please!" The unrelenting young one begged again, this time with big brown, watery eyes. He had these puppy eyes that were so hard to refuse, even their parents had a difficult time saying no to. It was a trick that served him all too well. And thanks to Kol, he'd perfected it. Perhaps he would have to have a little chat with the most obnoxious Mikaelson when morning come.

"You are obviously too young to understand the severity of the situation if we get caught by anything or anyone. I said no, brother. Go back to bed and get some rest."

"I am not so young that I do not understand! I understand perfectly. Perhaps father was right about you, Nik. Take a chance, unless you're really that afraid." Henrik's voice was cool, calm,and hinted a dare, one that Niklaus would not be able to back down from easily, he knew.

"I am not afraid and I am not weak!" His brother snapped inches from the younger Mikaelson's startled face, blue eyes blazing in fury in a soft candle light. Mikael, their father, always tried to tear him down, make him feel weak in any way he could. Held him in contempt since the day he was born. He didn't have a choice when it came to his father, but his little brother be damned if he got away with calling him weak, for he was not weak. Niklaus refused to believe he was a nothing, a failure or afraid, let alone weak as everyone claimed. He knew himself better than they ever could. It was a belief he could barely stick to, but he tried his best to stay hopeful, even as anger swelled inside towards the 'lies' everyone told.

The anger Nik felt seemed unquenchable until brown eyes started to glisten with unshed tears, after a low growl had passed his lips without him even realizing. His brother whimpered softly before turning away from the torn chair on which Niklaus still lied and walked back towards his room, the direction where the rest of the family slept. Henrik had his back turned as he walked down the dark, dreary hallway into unending darkness, that seemed to run on forever just as the days did for Niklaus. Despite the dark shadows that lingered across his brothers face when he turned his head slightly, Nik could tell as his brother's hand rose that he was wiping away strayed tears. The distance between them couldn't hide that or the soft sniffle that drowned the silence in the old home.

"Why do you wish to go now of all times? If not to cause trouble, then, what?" The elder whispered softly.

His brother turned to face coming away from the blackness into a dim candle light. As expected his big brown eyes were slightly red, especially the right one, making Niklaus more guilty for snapping the way he had. "Father has been increasingly cruel towards you lately and our mother has all but abandoned you. I thought it would make you happy...You always say you would never go alone so I thought maybe, if I went with you, actually offered, then you would accept and we could see the wolves together. Its true, I've never had much interest as you... I can assure you I'm not trying to cause any trouble. For once." A small smirk crept across Henrik's face at his last comment.

He wasn't sure what to say at first. His mouth hung open slightly in shock. Never had his brother been anything more than a pain or cause problems for the family. Which he blamed Kol for by the way. The little dimwit always looked up to Kol for some unknown and incomprehensible reason. So it was difficult to believe. In any circumstance it would be, especially now. Not just because of Henrik's likeness to Kol but because, for one thing, why now. Why would his little brother try to show he cares through any means in the first place, let alone now and in such a way. It was something Niklaus had always wanted, but if his brother was serious he didn't want to risk his life or his brothers. It was dangerous to say the least, so it made no sense despite his fathers increased cruelty.

Yet when blue eyes searched brown watery eyes for any trace of deceit, Niklaus saw none, he saw nothing except traces of leftover tears and small bits of hope. Still, The little brat could have easily made up that little sob story. He had learned from the best after all. He was a trickster just as Kol was. Luckily not as egotistical, but still, this could all be some sick joke.

Sighing he looked towards a window half covered in purple cloth. The blackness of the night was something unimaginable. He could see the stars like rainbow droplets of dew on dusk grass and the moon bright orange and red, like a great leviathans eye among crystals. The trees swayed in the song of the wind, dark, beautiful green brushed in red. Clouds created shadows along them like dark specters seeking refuge. To the ordinaries eye it would seem eerie, dark, maybe a bit creepy. But Niklaus thought it looked intricate and simply beautiful. The hope and wonder reflected in the depths of his blue eyes swam like small, red, wispy fish in crystal water, flitting and twisting about like rushing leaves. The blackness of the night didn't seem like a trap, but freedom as the wind pleaded for him to accept his brothers untimely offer. It was a good offer, it appeared genuine from what he could tell. But there was still that glimmer of doubt.

The temptation was just to great to withstand, so after a few moments a small smile made its way to his lips. Niklaus spoke softly looking directly into his brothers wide brown eyes, the words as genuine as his brothers appeared. "Alright, fine. But if we're caught, father will have you to blame. I will not suffer for your transgression, understand. And no one can know!" But he knew he would. If they got caught, that is. But they were probably going to. What could he say, he was a bit of a pessimist, hopeful still for a better life, but a pessimist when it came to things like this.

Henrik nodded so rapidly Niklaus thought he would snap his neck before the wolves or his parents would get the chance. "Yes, Nik, I get it, I understand. Now let's go!"

"Be quiet! Mother or father may hear!" Niklaus hissed in response to his brothers loud, obnoxious, way too loud for comfort tone. Though he was glad his brother was content it did raise his suspicions.

"Like you weren't just yelling." Henrik said in a sing-song voice teasing him. Then he ran off before his elder brother could respond.

A low hiss escaped Niklaus' lip just before a sigh did. His brother was right, he did yell, but that didn't give him any right to, not really. He knew if they got caught for his brothers shouting , he would get the blame. According to his father, he was always to blame. He could accept punishment if it were his doing, if he'd been the one to wake them. But he hated accepting the punishment and his parents brutality when he was not to blame, when it most definitely wasn't his fault. Niklaus was sick and tired of always being the one treated the worst while his siblings got treated somewhat favorably. They were equals, not someones punching bag. He wasn't angry towards them though, he just didn't want punishment for what they did. So if Henrik awoke their parents or does while off on their escapade, he will do more than growl, sigh or snap.

In any case, this was not a good idea...

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter though its more of a prologue but it will get more interesting as time goes on. Sorry for any mistakes, spelling or otherwise. If the characters seem a bit out of character, well, its a bit difficult to imagine them a thousand years ago so I will try my best. Any questions feel free to ask or if you have any ideas on whats going to happen let me know because I would love to answerhear them. With that, please review its very appreciated.  
><strong>


	2. Sound of Death

It was freezing outside, especially since neither of them were properly dressed. The wind ripped through the thin bits of clothing they wore, through the flesh and down through the bone. Pants, a thin white cotton shirt simply weren't cutting it, at least not normally. For some reason neither felt the full extent of how cold it really was, only a slight chill. Nik didn't anyway. Adrenaline rushed through him, flowing through him as deep, as thick as his blood, keeping him warm and without a care he forgot his coat. In fact, it was a rush. It always sort of was when he disobeyed his parents, honestly. He guessed that's why Henrik and Kol always got a thrill from all the pranks and angry stares, not to mention a good yelling at. There was more though, under the light of the moon, Niklaus felt... Well it felt like he was where he belonged, however strange that sounded.

The younger Mikaelson was practically jumping for joy, bare feet bouncing off the ground without a sound. He seemed as unfazed by everything just as Nik. A large grin spread across his face, words being mouthed instead of spoken vocally, thankfully, At least Nik thought considering he couldn't hear a sound over the wind which pounded against his ears, sending his hair flying in every direction and lashing at his face. Occasionally blurring one of his blue eyes in a bone chilling coolness. Henrik walking backwards, looked at his older brother in a 'I told you so' kind of way, his dark eyes gleaming in mischief still.

"You are such a child. It's a wonder anyone tolerates Kol, let alone you." Little brat. Technically, Henrik was still a child, only sixteen. Just the same, his parents expected all their children to act their age, if not older, and what his young brother was displaying now was far from how someone is age should be acting (according to their parents). It was all about survival. No games, no fun, tolerated. Sometimes even to smile felt like a crime, one they would surely be punished for, if they felt an ounce of happiness. Which was possibly the cause of his little bothers behavior. Nevertheless, talk about over reacting.

Henrik stuck out his tongue in response to Nik, clearly having heard his brothers shout above the wind.

What a nuisance.

Niklaus had to admit he was pretty excited too though. His heart pounding against his chest, he could barely contain himself from keeping the skip out of his step or running about in circles like his brother. He most certainly couldn't keep the wide grin that threatened to grow wider as they walked along slowly getting closer to their destination; A small clearing near the forest. It was well-known due to its crescent shape, created by dense, brooding trees and thick undergrowth. It was rather right how it was the place of the wolves decent. It was some distance from their home to begin with but with the force of the wind, it was taking longer to get there, a lot longer actually. His brother seemed to notice and went from walking with a skip in his step to running without apparent rest.

He began falling behind, so in fear of losing his brother, Niklaus bounded after Henrik in a flurry of dust and dirt, only to smack into him seconds later due to a sudden halt on his brother's part. It was just a bit of a push but that didn't stop them from digging into the ground. A small gasp escaped his lips as he began falling, he shut his eyes, bracing himself for the worst despite it being one of the most common of occurrences for anything living. Who didn't trip and fall now and then, really. Both brothers tumbled over leafs, roots and rocks alike, limbs flying. They strayed from their path greatly for a moment before finally crashing in dark ivy green by an old tree.

A kind of coldness and wet substance enveloped him. They had landed in some sort of weeds, unfortunately, not the soft leafy kind. The brothers became covered in slick thorns, thistles, twigs, and the like within seconds. They tingled at first, then began to sting creating a burning sensation. Then began to bleed from Niklaus' sudden, yet drowsy movements. It felt like the world was spinning. He could feel a sharp pounding in his head equal to the pounding of his heart against his chest. The cause became clear when the dizziness had eased slightly. He opened blurry blue eyes to find nothing but darkness except a large mass not more than a few inches away from his weary face, likely the old tree they were about to pass before Henrik so rudely froze. Niklaus barely touched his forehead before hissing at the sting he received from a growing bump. Yet it didn't hurt like it should have. The hissing noise he made had nothing to do with his injuries.

"Niklaus, are you alright, do you need help?" Henrik's shrinking voice asked from the unknown.

No, the blood that hadn't shed began to boil as Niklaus soon started to free himself from a tangle of roots and stems that managed to wrap themselves quite tightly around him. His hands received deep gashes from his carelessness in pulling away the thorns. He almost want sure he wanted freedom from entanglement because at the moment he was seeing nothing except red. He couldn't control the storm that grew in his darkening eyes, the clenching of his fists or the nearly unconceivable shaking he fought little against. He couldn't breath, he couldn't think, all there was was anger. Niklaus felt like if he'd found his brother dying or at deaths door, he wouldn't have cared. He would have ended him himself if it came to it. He'd received many gashes, cuts and bruises thanks to his brother, but these thoughts and feeling did not feel justified in any way, it made him sick. This only served in frustrating him more as he slowly stood.

"What was that." Each word came out colder than ice. " You could have alerted the village." Niklaus growled lowly, hardly a whisper. These little words contained the absolute fury he felt. His voice was like thunder, it seemed to roar throughout the whole village and ring through the night above the winds and sound of the otherwise silence.

He didn't dare say more. He feared he would say or do something both would regret. Nik didn't even dare look at his brother and in doing so, failed to notice his brothers fearful gaze. Instead, he began pulling out a few left over thorns from his hands and a few from his face. They tingled and stung as he did so, but his anger overpowered any of the bits of pain he might have felt from any of his injuries.

Then he scanned the area to see if anyone really had noticed. But everything was quiet, purely silent as a loved ones passing. The houses were dark for the most part. Candles lit a few but nothing more and even they could hardly be noticed. Not even the moon seemed to penetrate the darkness that lied within, nor the stars vibrant colors that trickled down from above. The wind seemed to stir nothing, like everything froze in place. Its shrieking seemed to fall on depth whole scene was kind of eerie now that he thought about it, kind of like something you would see right before the worst happened. The beauty sort of just vanished...

"Relax, brother. No one noticed. Including you, who has not yet noticed there is no one to notice." He mumbled the last part. "You didn't hear that?"

The brother in question let out a long shaking breath in response, finally gaining some composure after hearing traces of fear in his brothers voice. His curiosity slowly began overcoming his anger, Niklaus replied, "No, what was I suppose to have heard." He held up a rather thick thorn for the other to see. "Must have been important since you caused such a mess. You almost lost part of your vision. Another centimeter and this would have pierced your eye."

"Listen..."

"I-"

Then he heard it.

Blue eyes glazed over in a frosty fear and breath hitched in a dry throat. It had nothing to the wind that his blood ran cold as ice, as if he fell in a frozen lake. The sound of death rang through the air and pounded in Niklaus ears unceasingly. His heart all but stopped at the sound. It felt like he was falling into nothingness with no chance of escape. Niklaus could feel the absolute hopelessness of their situation sleek and thick like water beginning to seep through every fiber of his being. The creatures cries rose above the wind without warning, ringing in his ears sharper than the winds shrieks and far more could see it, a dark orange moon bright against the sky well past its apex, yet not nearly enough. He could see himself beneath ice now, soon to drown in crimson. Their own fear would envelop them, eat them away until there was nothing left.

"You didn't think to check what bloody time it was before you woke me!"

"Obviously it didn't occur to you either!" Henrik yelled back, fear evident in his hesitant voice.

The truth hit Niklaus faster, harder than a whip, and plunged deeper than a sword ever could. His brother was right. He should have made sure, he should have checked. Well, now it was too late. Their death was imminent. Their bones would litter the grounds on which their family laid their home. And it was his fault.

"Come on."

Niklaus grabbed Henrik's hand and without a second thought began running faster than he'd ever run in his entire life. They ran on the path towards home, knowing in all likelihood they wouldn't make it. It was just as useless as if they were trying to run through thick, deep water; They could fight against the current until their lungs gave out. Each limb burning, crying for them to stop or slow down. Yet they would hardly move at all. They would stay exactly where they stood. And that's exactly how Niklaus felt..

The sound of paws thudding against the earth could be heard a just a few feet behind the two brothers. Niklaus' heart pounded against his chest with each passing second the wolf was catching up. A cold sweat poured down his face and down his back. He could hardly breathe, yet he kept pushing himself to go faster, dragging an almost reluctant brother behind. To say exhaustion weighed on them, as well as the pain they both felt, was an understatement. But the hot breath of the wolf sweeping across their necks was enough to keep them going. However, Nik was unsure on how much longer they could last. Though at the rate things were going, it wouldn't matter much anyway. Dying of exhaustion wouldn't be a problem. No, they would likely be torn to shreds first.

They hadn't been running long when Niklaus felt his little brothers hand slip away from his. And heard a blood curdling scream erupt through the bitter night. "Niklaus, help!"

Niklaus skidded, almost falling due to the abrupt stop. He turned in horror to find his little brother slowly being torn to pieces. His blue eyes gaped at a large black wolf digging its fangs into Henrik's neck. Its claws tore at his cloths, blood splattering from the gashes. All the while, his brother cried for help and there was nothing he could do but watch the terrible events unfold.

Surely this was not the beautiful creatures he first imagined. Certainly, this couldn't be the majestic wolves he dreamed of seeing on nights of the full moon. But it was. This was the creature Niklaus had admired while his parents feared, and rightfully so it appeared. This wolf was savage, so bloodthirsty. Foam glistened off of its red tainted, pearl-like fangs. It eyes burned gold, burned with hell fires. Its fur was dark like soot, like the ashes of the tortured deceased. It wasn't beautiful or graceful or admirable. The creature before him was just...evil...

The terrified older brother shook. He had to think of something, he had to do something. But what could he do when he could barely stand. His breathing hastened as he racked his brain for any answer, anything that could save his brother. But Niklaus couldn't until he finally fell in defeat. He could distract the wolf, only for a moment. The terrible beast would likely kill him, but he was as good as dead anyway. His father should surely kill him if the wolf didn't. An eye for an eye as the expression goes.

A rock. A rock was all he had. He picked it up with a shaking hand after several failed attempts. He could hardly see through the tears that flooded his eyes. As quickly as they formed he wiped them away before anything could notice. Nik took one last breath, closed his eyes, then threw the thing that would hopefully save his brother. He silently prayed this would work, pleaded until his mind went blank. Though there was little chance, he hoped beyond all probability that his dear little brother would not die because of him, that he would be well enough to escape the terrible fate which would likely befall him.

The screams stopped. Niklaus didn't dare open his eyes, but he could feel the wolf's gaze on him, hear the tread of claws scrape against the tainted earth. Then he heard nothing. Except a low growl coming from behind him. He squeezed his eyes harder till he thought they would burst under the pressure. There was another wolf behind him. He could feel a hot breath on his neck and soft fur against his back.

It was when he felt a whoosh of air go over him and a wolf's cry that he opened his blue eyes through a small slit. Then his eyes widened to the most bizarre thing he ever saw. It was unimaginable. The black wolf was now the one fighting for its life. It was yelping, panting, being hit blow for blow by a truly majestic creature. Its fur shined brilliantly in the moons red glow, yet it remained an untainted gray; Pure and beautiful beyond all reason. A beautiful gray wolf. This newcomer tore its claws into the formerly black wolf's back, then for good measure bit into its neck. Blood poured, but this time not his brothers, not Henrik's. Niklaus felt he could finally breathe again.

The black wolf soon took off, whimpering in self-pity. Rightfully so too. Nik wasn't sure it would even live after the damaged caused by... The other wolf. He still had something to fear he realized. This wolf may have helped them, but it could just as well tear him apart, as well as what was left of Henrik. With the other wolf gone, all attention was unwillingly given to Niklaus. He wanted to shrink away, take his brother and run like he obviously should. But he was held back. He wasn't sure by what, but he felt he had to stay, that it was alright to stay though every fiber of his being told him to run.

His savior turned on him, head lowered. The wolf's eyes glistened blue with speckles of green and gold, like the ocean after a storm;Calm, serene, almost mystical. The gold in its eyes danced like fire, yet mingled with the calm, cool water, and burned with something he couldn't quite guess. The gray wolf appeared a specter as it seemed to walk on moonlight towards him. More like an angel, he realized as the wolf tilted its head slightly. Most wolf's eyes were plainly gold, his parents had told him so. But that was just an idiotic thought. It was probably just protecting its territory or something. Even werewolves have territorial boundaries, right? Well, it didn't matter much now anyway, because without warning the majestic creature that once stood not a foot away, was gone. It had been so close Niklaus could see his own wide blue eyes in blue of the wolf's. He'd shut his eyes for only a moment but it was just gone, vanished.

Perhaps, he had been right before in his assumptions. Werewolves weren't as bad as they seemed;They were majestic and beautiful. At least this one was, the gray wolf that faded in a haze of gold and blue, blue as the ocean and clear like the sky.

He didn't hesitate in running over to his brother seeing the wolves were gone. Henrik was barely breathing, but he had a pulse, he was still alive. He was icy cold, pale and lightly shook but alive. His brown eyes barely had an ounce of light in them. Blood poured mainly from a large bite on his shoulder. His injuries wouldn't have been fatal except he also had scratches down his chest, that were bleeding almost as badly. Honestly, it was rather sickening, it looked almost like the wolf had dug to the bone. But Niklaus took his young injured brother in arms and ran for home, and hopefully a way to save him. Their mother was a witch- a powerful one at that- So if they had any chance at all, they had to get home as soon as possible. Yet the hope was fleeting.

Dawn had begun to break when not soon enough, they were home.

"Mother! Father!" Niklaus called in a desperate plea.

Said people came rushing out of a dimly lit house, along with four others. Each of their eyes having the darkest review.

The young Mikaelson fell to his knees, brother in arms and tears starting to fall.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, it was a bit longer than the last. T<strong>****he story is probably going to be slow at first but I hope you'll stick around because it gets a lot more interesting, I think.** I'm hoping I'll be able to update at least every other week but we'll see. I'm thinking on a Monday ;). School sucks though, so, I will try my best.  
><strong>

****Please, feel free to review and ask any questions on the chapter. Thanks to those who have. A**nd_ guest, _sorry but all I can say is its complicated, you'll just have to see and thanks for reviewing. **


	3. Must You

"So, Nik. Care to tell us all what really happened last night?" The most obnoxious and egotistical of the Mikaelson siblings chimed. Kol, with a smug smirk on his face, sat on the edge of his older brothers bed, carelessly messing up the neatly folded blankets and bandages lying there. His brown eyes glinted in mischief.

"What I told mother and father is all there is to say." Niklaus said simply but with force. He stared dully about the room lying comfortably propped up against a few cotton pillows he hoped wouldn't get stained. His room was old, dusty, clearly somewhat old to the eye. It had an old dresser to the side, a rather small mirror beside it and a medium size window opposite of his bed, it was slightly annoying come dawn but it did manage to help him wake. It wasn't much all in all but it was cozy, comfortable and usually where he liked spending most of his time, drawing, painting, reading and what not. Usually at he old desk in the corner. Most of the time. Not so much when his nosy siblings decided to be where they clearly didn't belong messing everything up.

"The rest of our family may be daft, but see, I can spot a lier, especially when its you. As they say, it takes one to know one. Come on, Nik, I'm dying of boredom here. Must you be so stubborn."

"Oh, so you admit it."

Rebekah scoffed in the background. "Must you be so dramatic." She was one of the younger Mikaelson siblings and unfortunately for her, the only girl out of six. There use to be another but she died long ago, long before Rebekah had even been a thought. The girl stood by a small mirror, brush in hand lightly sweeping bright blonde hair that nearly appeared gold, shining in the sunlight drifting through the window.

"I'm not being dramatic, dear sister, just curious. And my dear brother, I've never denied lying. More than once or twice." Kol added after receiving a cold glare from two pairs of eyes. "Okay, a lot but that isn't the point, the point is why _you_ lied and why you're denying it." He spoke, gesturing in a dramatic manner just as he little sister suggested. "I do love a good story, even if I'm not in it. Or is that what makes it good...Ah, well, guess we'll see."

"He doesn't have to tell you anything, Kol. Whatever happened is his business, not that theres anything else to tell, necessarily." Rebekah scolded half heartedly. "Shouldn't you be off terrorizing someone by now anyway, its what you're best at." The blonde Mikaelson sneered near the end, obviously becoming annoyed by the younger brothers unrelenting questioning and the obnoxious smirk across his face. Her blue eyes glared dangerously into the mirror fearing if she looked over to her brothers should we strangle the both of them. Kol for his larrikin ways and Niklaus for starting this whole business to begin with, putting his life and their brothers in jeopardy, for nothing it would seem. Even if it wasn't entirely his fault. Everyone in the family knew how convincing Henrik could be.

"He doesn't have to not tell me either. What are you even doing here, Rebekah? Your face shatter your mirror so you have to use Nik's? Was it too small to hold your unseemly features? Glad I've never had that problem." Kol continued reveling in the aggravation he brought by pouring gas on the open flame. "You know sister, no matter how long you brush your dull, lifeless hair, you wont ever be as good looking as myself. No one could achieve that feat but you have, say, zero chance."

A deep breath, then a cold voice stirred the air. "My mirror was simply small. Not that this one is much better." She quietly commented the last bit. " And I came to make sure Nik was alright, I hadn't thought he would have such obnoxiously vile company. However I will complete my task once said company has left, likely in pieces at this rate."

"Nothing but excuses. Don't you at least want to know if Nik actually saw them _change_? I'll bet you would have loved to. Maybe if you're lucky and willing to sneak out you could see them next time. Everyone knows you're desperate, sister."

"Whats that suppose to mean!" Rebekah shrieked.

Niklaus stifled a small chuckle with a ragged cough. He tried his best to suppress a small smile creeping its way onto his dark features. His fist was clenched against his tightened lips and he faced away from his sister. But much good it did it all did. It still earned him a gasp from his little sister and a brush nearly being thrown at his head. Instead it was thrown at Kol's head a moment later, missing by just a few inches. Kol merely continued laughing of course.

"Shut up, Nik! Its not funny!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Kol, Rebekah, enough the both of you. Must you two always behave like five year olds." A stern voice sounded in the doorway. The door shut and a man with soft brown eyes looked at his brother and sister with disapproval. He didn't seem to care or notice the pair of dark blue eyes glaring at him, or the loud sigh that sounded through the currently and thankfully now quiet room. The newcomer stood just a few feet away from the present company.

"But, Elijah-" Kol protested.

"You lecture us alone. What about Niklaus!" Rebekah added following her little brothers example.

"It appears so." Niklaus said icily, responding to both comments made. He got up from the comforting piles of cotton to sit upright, facing his older brother and the rest of his siblings at the edge of the bed."It also appears someone, while two were raised to be obnoxious twits, was raised without manors. Courtesy and perhaps personal space, would have been appreciated."

"My apologies, Niklaus. However I did knock. I can understand why you may not have heard. " Elijah sent a glare to the two 'obnoxious twits' who stared back indifferently before turning back to their deeply frustrated brother. "I'm assuming you wish to be alone?" A nod was all he needed. "Both of you, out."

"No, no, Elijah. Nik and I, we're just having a talk, a bit of fun. Bekah too, I guess." Kol shrugged nonchalantly after hearing his sister huff and seeing the sadness that crept beneath the blue. He glared and rolled his eyes when all Rebekah did was narrow her eyes at him for his efforts. Efforts he would surely get payment for later. Nik inwardly smirked at the thought of the joke Kol would choose to play on his big sister.

Now, whatever Kol had planned, Niklaus wanted him gone. But the idea of him leaving anytime soon seemed bleak, because as Kol tried convincing their older brother, he got up from a previously neat bed, stood and made his way beside Niklaus. He opened his mouth to speak, frustrated by his brothers unyielding annoyance, but was interrupted before he could utter a word. "Right, Nik." The brown eyed Mikaelson patted said persons back. It was usually a friendly gesture among friends and family. But with more force applied to two, three, four pats, it gave the Niklaus the only possible conclusion of his brothers deceptive well-humored intentions. His brother was always up to something one way or another.

He silently supposed it was his fault for thinking he could rest, secrets or none, in his own house, in his own room, in his own bed without being subject to more pain and the dispositions of others. A burning sensation shot through his back and down his spine even has his brother pulled away. His jaw clenched tightly. A low growl escaped his throat. A numb feeling began taking over until the pain was no longer there, but a sticky, thick liquid instead. Niklaus could feel it as it slowly began to seep through the bandages his mother had carefully placed around his chest and lower back. It was warm, yet discomforting to say the least. He tensed.

It was all his fault. There was a price for his actions and this was it. Kol had only poured the salt on the scarring wound, almost literally. Niklaus had received several lashes from his fathers whip for his transgressions. As well as Henrik's, which he would have taken either way, but still. He'd gotten approximately forty or so gashes across his back and likely a few new scars. He wasn't sure exactly how many though. They all eventually ran together when his vision began to blur. However he was certain if Elijah, and later Rebekah, hadn't intervened, he probably wouldn't be here now. He would either have been lying with Henrik or buried in the woods and neither seemed very promising. Niklaus only knew too well...

Niklaus shifted slightly before standing, his feet hitting the floor with a resounding pound. He watched his siblings like that of a general in the army would, with indignation and contempt, hands curled into whitening fists at his sides. His jaw clenched, his eyes dark, his mouth held shut by what little restraint he could muster at the end of his self control. He ignored any resonating pain or his steeping cloths as he carefully chose his next words, his shoulders lightly rising and falling to the rhythm of his breath. His siblings all watched him, their faces growing pale from the overpowering wrath in their brothers eyes. Their breath all but stopped as if they were slowly choking on the suffocating tension lingering in the air.

He lowered his head, then solemnly closed his eyes mustering a last bit of restraint. His frustration was great, as was his anger, but more than anything, Niklaus was tired, tired of dealing with this nonsense everyday, tired from lack of sleep. He'd had enough excitement for one day. It shown evident in his voice and the droop of his previously stiff shoulders. " Elijah, take care of this, please."These words came out more like a sigh than a request or demand, except the last part which was almost a hiss. He was never one who much cared for manners.

Elijah sighed. "I don't care what petty excuse you have to make, either of you. Both of you out, now. Do I make myself clear." The elder brothers voice hinted no threat but the look in eyes his gave everything away. All hell would break loose if they didn't heed his demand.

"Whatever." Kol walked towards the thin curtain which somehow managed to keep in all that transpired seeing no one had interrupted them, thankfully. "But for _your_ sake brother, I hope whatever happened was absolutely worth our little brothers life."

"Kol!" Rebekah yelled pushing her little brother out through the drapery. Then after seeing Kol was finally gone and out of range, she turned back towards Niklaus and Elijah half covered in the dull brown that ruffled her previously flawless hair. She was frowning, her blue eyes sad and filled with concern. Nik didn't have his attention on her, but his stinging words. Elijah certainly did though, his eyes warning their young sister to tread carefully. "I'm sorry, Nik." She said simply and with that, she was gone.

"Despite their actions, and perhaps, overly unnecessary words, they care about you. Even if they don't always allow you to see enough so. As do I.I can assure you, Niklaus, you mean a great deal to this family."

Niklaus inwardly shook his head. His doubts festering within him, his heart plummeting. He wished he could believe that more than anything. Yet he didn't show the sadness Elijah's words brought, he didn't bring his brothers attention to his, perhaps foolish, doubts. He did not seek comfort or the true positivity or the truth of the words. His blue eyes stayed solemn and free of any real emotion;they appeared hollow like that of how he felt, yet hidden behind a dark blue mist even those closest to him could hardly penetrate.

"What are you still doing here, Elijah. I told you all to leave, 'all' meaning, you as well. Unless you're here to give me one of soulful lectures, then by all means, sit down, stay awhile. Make yourself an unwelcome guest."

"Like Rebekah's claimed intentions, I came to see if my baby brother was alright after last nights incidents. Here." The elder Mikaelson brother tossed to his brother a clean shirt from the dresser. It had been Niklaus' next thought after picking up the snarled bandages and no longer clean sheets, thanks to Kols hefty work, off the floor, but he guessed his brother beat him to it. He caught it easily despite its lightness. It was white like the last but hopefully it wouldn't get permanently ruined like the last did, it shouldn't after all, Kol being nowhere in sight.

Niklaus simply nodded turning away from his brother entirely. "I'm fine. You may leave now." Yet even as he took off the old, newly crimsoned shirt, the presence in the room stayed.

He shrugged it off for the moment, distracted by busily unwrapping the soiled bandages. He grimaced trying his best to ignore the sting it brought when the pin came undone and left a thin cut through the sensitive flesh, and they finally let go. He growled, then grabbed the new ones he'd lied across the bed. It was when he'd accomplished this task and had begun to put on the shirt his brother had lent him that the presence became noticeable once again, when a voice not his own sounded through the darkening room.

"Niklaus, what is this..."

"What is what?"

"Your back, there appears to be some sort of marking."

A small mark lied beside his shoulder blade, shown in the mirror just behind him. Niklaus strained to see it, but there it was hidden behind the reds and blacks. His eyebrows furrowed, perplexed by what he saw. It was a small, but noticeable nonetheless, symmetrical circle tinted in a light red. It was almost like a fine cut, not a scratch, not cut by any blade either. Not his fathers lashes or those awful thorns he'd had run last night good have done this, it was too perfect. And as he looked closer, Niklaus noticed it wasn't just a perfect circle, no, it looked more like the full moon. Different shades of red, light pinks shrouded it in shapes and patters of different sizes. It was safe to say he'd never seen anything like it before and from the looks of it, his brother hadn't either.

"Its nothing. Nothing _you_ need to be concerned with, anyway."

"Its nothing. Did you do this? Niklaus why must you always give our parents reason to cause such... nonsense, in a manner of speaking."

"Yes, Elijah. Somehow, I managed to carve a perfect moon where I cannot reach on my back. I wanted to give our father another reason to finish what he began. I enjoy being beaten until my back tears, until my skin is not longer skin but ribbons of red and purple. Until I can feel his scorn coursing through my bones. I enjoy hearing my own cries as I lie there beneath his contempt and rage like the animal he believes me to be ." The elder brother was unable to speak, his mouth kept closed by a cold glare and seething voice. "You've said all that needs to be said."

Niklaus had gone to sit at his work station, the place where he usually painted or drew or something of the sort. This evening he'd clearly chosen to sculpt, taking out his rage on the chunks of wood and little figurines he created, sending chips flying every way. It seemed several moments had passed before his brother dared speak. Rightfully so, too. Words could not compare to a knife, not that he would use it on his brother, but lately even Niklaus had to admit his impatience had grown. It concerned him slightly but he could only hope when he was free, things would be different. So, he was surprised his brother even dared open his mouth, yet he listened intently, hoping the words uttered would be ones he wished to hear.

"I... Shall we tell mother?"

"No."

"I seem to recall a time you trusted our mother more than anyone. You always looked to her for guidance in tough times. She has been there for you and saved your life numerous times. Brother, what has changed?"

Niklaus set the knife down and turned his attention to a small medallion lying across his chest, hung by a silver chain. It was a golden canary, a symbol of the trust and love he' had for his mother. After all, she'd given it to him and only him, no one else possessed such a precious gift from their mother. He recalled the night she'd given it to him. The dark room kindled by a warm fire, her warm face gleaming a bright yellowish orange, just like the necklace did as it caught the sunset in his cold hands. Niklaus had been so young, a child who eagerly accepted the gift, promising to never take it off. It made him happy and his mother happy too. Yet as he held it now, he could hardly stand it being in his hand, let alone around his neck. Still, he intended on keeping the promise. After much thought, Niklaus honestly couldn't say precisely what had changed, only that something had.

"Perhaps, the number of times she stood by and did nothing have out weighed any sentiment and care I've felt for her, let alone the trust I placed in her ever since I was a child. Once or twice, Perhaps numerous as you say, does not outweigh all the times she could have believed in me and fought by my side." Niklaus smirked a little. "Or, I'm just making up excuses so you'll finally do as I ask; Leave."

"Yes, I do believe I've out stayed my welcome. But, the whole reason I came in here was to tell you we're hunting tomorrow at dawn. I don't like it either," Elijah added, "But we have to prepare for the banquet in the following days and its part of our duty... and your punishment... In any case, Ill see you in the morning. Goodnight, brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know it was slow, but it'll get going and actually this chapter was a bit important. You'll see why later. Sorry but the next update may be a little late. I have midterms this week so I'm likely going to either busy or stressing out. But I will tell you a certain blonde will be arriving soon, possibly in the next chapter ;) you'll just have to see.<strong>

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the questions and reviews and follows because they're all very much appreciated. Anymore questions feel free to ask and as always please review! ******I would really like to hear your thoughts **:)**


	4. Hope from the River

The little home by the forest felt welcoming to most that morning. It was all a buzz, full of life as dawn rose high above the trees filtering light through the night washed house. Very different from how it was just a few short hours ago when each member of a dysfunctional family felt the need to tear each other apart. It couldn't be said the Mikaelsons weren't overly happy, nor smiling, but they were at least talking to each other, going about their daily duties without incident, so far. Rebekah stood beside her mother watching over a kindled fire, dressed in a white gown. Finn, the eldest Mikaelson sibling, was nearby cutting up various vegetables for a well deserved breakfast, occasionally passing spices or readied foods to his mother and sister to plate. Elijah sat at the long wooden table in the center of the living area, watching indifferently. His father sat across him, whose presence even failed to over power the others contentment, awaiting his breakfast with stern eyes.

Niklaus observed this all half hidden by the drape of his room, casting a dark shadow over him. He sighed, shoulders heavy. It wasn't the crossbow or arrows that weighed upon him or the dagger at his side. Or the air that smelled fiery, almost suffocating from the smoke rising like a uneasy soul. Though these factors felt heavy, like an unnecessary burden, it wasn't them that caused his distraught mood which seemed to sink the spirits of the room, enveloping it in a dark gloom. No, it was the concern he felt for the occupant that would not be joining the rest of the family, the one that writhed in agony not twenty feet away. All because of him. And, those dark glares he would surely receive too soon.

So, he crept past the wandering eyes into the next room, staying in the shadows like a hidden meandering specter. He looked back at their content faces with sad eyes as the dull brown swished aside leading into Henrik's room. The atmosphere was light, airy, despite its earthy view of browns and wisps of green and its dusty preface. All except for a boy who lied half covered in pale light and a silky white blanket. His breath lightly stirring the specks of dust fluttering around the dense walls and nearly lifeless body. He looked peaceful enough, in fact, almost like a harmonious angel, if Niklaus didn't better than to think of his little brother an angel. Henrik's presence brought a sullen feel to the room, including to those in it. Niklaus nearly cringed seeing his brother torn the way he was, yet he remained still, looking between the harsh environment awaiting him and the poor one lying unconscious.

The guilt was immeasurable. Yet, when a small voice rose over the quiet chatter in the background, it grew. Niklaus felt his heart drop all over again.

"Hey, Nik. Is it morning already?"

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry if I woke you. You're looking better, at least." Truth be told, he did, not by much but there was definitely some improvement. Henrik wasn't as pale, nor was his breathing so strained. Which meant his wounds had likely healed some. But it was clear, he hadn't escaped deaths grip quite yet. He was still just a shade above ghostly white. He still looked extremely tired with dark circles surrounding his small eyes and his frame still small against fluffy bunches of brown cotton and smooth silky purples.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Nik. But, I do. I'm sorry." Henrik lips tugged into a small smile. He gazed at his brother clearly tired, but with a new found rejuvenating life behind the hazy brown. "Father would not have harmed you if it weren't for me. I only served to make things worse. I'm so sorry. Waking me is little cause for an apology but I would like to go back to sleep now. The bed sores are going to be awful though. Tell everyone... Or don't. Probably not a good idea considering... Yeah... I'll see you later, Nik."

Niklaus nearly winced at his brothers mirth, and virtually broke down at his words. There was so many words of his own he wished to say, but couldn't. His mouth was dry, his throat felt as if he were choking on his own misgivings, the words he simply couldn't use to express his deepest remorse. The sorrowful Mikaelson starred down into nothing with dark, dead eyes, like the bottomless pit of despair in which lied a monster of rage and ruin just below a shield of blue. He wanted to apologize, he wanted to receive the blame and the fault and anything that came under the category, because for once he deserved it, he deserved everything he would get. And yet nothing. Henrik lied mangled and beaten at deaths door, not him when it was he that deserved it. How harsh and unfair the world truly was, to all who inhabited it.

"I know."

* * *

><p>His mothers voice sounded behind them wishing them safety as they wandered into and through the seemingly never-ending forest. No reply was given. Niklaus' footsteps treaded lightly along the grass, through the dirt, over branches. Leaves trembled, crunched and swirled around them. The trees swayed softly in the dully illuminated woods, like dark tendrils reaching out to grab them. Very few leaves clung to them. The pale light of a gray dawn cloaked everything in an eerie feel, shrouding the soft grounds in a light mist. The cool breeze that stirred sent a chill down Niklaus' spine. It swept around him, brushed against his stern composure as he followed after his brother, looking around him with keen eyes. Yet, he saw nothing. There was no birds flying amongst the clouds or rabbits scuffling along the reeds, nor deer peering through the marsh, not even squirrels fluttering around outstretched branches.<p>

It felt like an eternity before they finally found something decent to bring back. A white, stubby tail poked out from behind a tree, then wide brown eyes, that of a presumed doe. It looked along the ground and underbrush, likely searching for any morsel the season could spare. The rather small thing walked along silently, occasionally letting out what could have been called am annoyed huff at its apparent bad luck. If only it knew how bad it really had it, because two brothers just happened to stumble upon it.

Niklaus as he took his bow in hand, set place an arrow he nearly pricked his finger on and pulled back the string ready to strike, if only he could get a clear enough shot. It was some distance away;They couldn't get too close without startling it, ruining perhaps their only chance to feed themselves and family, not to mention provide at least something for the upcoming banquet. He closed one blue eye, the other narrowed as he prepared to let the arrow fly, yet couldn't. His hand shook, his back ached from his position. He couldn't stop the thought of his seemingly inevitable failure coming to mind, what would happen if he failed to appease Mikael. Niklaus couldn't afford it and he was never one to hunt, he simply wasn't good at it. He'd gotten better over time but his aim was still almost always off. And a golden spark he kept seeing in the corner of his eye wasn't helping. Seeing as it obviously wasn't the sun, neither was rubbing the seemingly impaired eye.

"You seem distracted."

"Its too early for this." Niklaus replied to his brothers annoyingly obvious statement. He set his bow down at his side, careful not to startle the now alert prey. Yet to no avail. The doe ran off taking with it perhaps the only chance they had to bring back something for their family and friends.

Elijah chose to ignore the loss and merely took his own bow in place."I agree, but I always took it you were a morning person, what with drawing at such ungodly hours as these. I would have thought you would be use to this by now."

"Painting, Elijah, and rarely do I waste my time on it. You may not have realized this seeing as you failed to recognize the difference between the two arts, though its painfully obvious, but I'm not very good at it. And while I am terrible at painting, I'm worse at hunting. Besides, this job is usually left to you and Finn. I want no part in it. So, if you wouldn't mind..."

"Very well, Niklaus. Why don't you go down by the river and gather some water. Hopefully I'll be able to track down that doe. At the very least, find something to bring back."

* * *

><p>He traded the bow and arrow for a plain wooden bucket swinging at his side as he walked towards the blue running river. It was shallow like a small stream, yet quite wide and thankfully very clean from what he could tell. Either way, couldn't be too picky. It resided in small area surrounded by very few trees that hung lazily in the breeze. The thirst quenching substance had thick green grass along its edges while the rest was turning brown, and rocks covered in soft green moss. Overall, it was a quiet place, no one was around, no animals to hunt. Not even a birds chirp nor crinkling leaves. It was just the kind of place Niklaus was glad for at the moment. He was away from his family and everyone else. It was just him, the calm blue river and the dull gray skies.<p>

Niklaus sat down near the rushing blue, not bothering to keep his distance. He didn't care if he was splashed, or at this point, dragged in by the current. He dropped the bucket, then stared tiredly at the crystal blue, watching the blues swirl and twist like little schools of fish happily swimming about. Drizzling lights reflected off his eyes. The distraught Mikaelson felt as blue and as dead as this river looked with its drowned reeds. He brushed his hand across the calm surface, churning it until the little fish were swept away, and the reflecting face was gone. It felt cool against his skin, yet he enjoyed the numbing sensation that took over. If only his worries could fade away like the feeling in his hand could. Especially the worry he held for his brother. And the argument he vaguely recalled last night between his parents that surfaced to his mind just as his hand did moments later after his recollection.

It wasn't an unusual occurrence, in fact it happened quite often. It was another argument over him, about his failures and his wrong doings. Nothing new. Accept, he heard his mother mention some sort of spell. He didn't gather much considering sleep had been clouding his thoughts, but lately his parents had been trying to find away to make them stronger so they could stand up against the werewolf threat. Not that their neighbors weren't friendly most of the time. Nik guessed after his little excursion, they're resolution had increased all the more. What he didn't understand was why they were waiting. Other than his mother being against the idea, which knowing Mikael, wouldn't be the problem. Perhaps they hadn't worked everything out. After all, spells do take time. Either way, it wasn't his concern for the moment, though something gnawed at him. He couldn't really decipher what, so he decided to cut his thoughts off there, to enjoy the peaceful moment that would only last so long.

And like that, the serene was broken. Niklaus heard a a splashing noise just down the river above that began to surge. The clouds seemed to darken. The wind became a gust racking the trees, creating an almost a chime as it swept through them. Which signaled a storm on its way. Yet, when he turned to see what had caused the disturbance, it made his heart skip a beat. His blue eyes widened slightly as if they couldn't comprehend what he was seeing.

It was a just a girl, but by far the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Including Tatia, who seemed to vanish from every trace of his mind in this girls semi-presence. She had long blonde locks that waved around her shoulders, sparkling brighter than the purest gold. Her eyes were bluer than the sea, deeper than a sapphire, yet shined like the sun on a clear blue day. They looked somewhat familiar but he brushed it off. She carried herself with purpose, even as she preformed the most menial task, gathering water. The gorgeous creatures dress threw blue and gray arrays into the wind. It was plain but suit her well. Blue suited her well. Her full pink lips slightly parted, as she strained to lift a full bucket out from the aggressive river. Niklaus would have asked if she needed help, but she seemed able to manage on her own. She dropped the bucket to her side, not caring it splashed on her dress. Her pale skin flushed. A delicate hand rose, water trickling off it in transparent drops, like little crystals. She moved her hair to one side and look as if she was contemplating something, but he had no idea what. She had failed to notice him.

He wanted to say something, get her attention, anything, but his mouth felt dry and as if he was frozen in place. The blonde beauty was about to leave before he felt he could approach her, but that was when he heard a voice coming from somewhere behind him in the forest, that of his brother who had hopefully found something they could bring back home. Though, as strange as it sounded, it wasn't an animal he wished to bring home... Niklaus didn't care if he was yelled at or worse, so long as he could peer into the face of the girl walking away, everyday. And he didn't even know her. But he would, he assured himself.

Just then a blue object caught his eye. He hoped it was her. But when he turned towards the river to look, it was just a glossy blue ribbon floating along. Niklaus almost missed it. He swiftly grasped it causing ripples through the water. What he saw wasn't just a ribbon though. It had belonged to her, tied delicately around her wrist. He smiled soundly to himself. It was hope.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? I told you there would be Caroline but I didn't say Klaroline, so there wasn't any real interaction this chapter. So sorry :P. But I will promise this; Klaroline will be in the next chapter (a lot), so hang in there!<strong>

**Okay, so about the reviews and questions. Thanks so much for the reviews! Ive never gotten so many on one chapter before on like any of my stories so its very nice to know you guys are interested. As for the questions, when I say ' feel free to ask questions' I mean on the chapter, if your confused about anything or what not. I cant give everything away guys. You have to read to find out whats going to happen, duh XD And sshhh don't give everything away either, even if it is obvious, some people may be a bit slow ;)**

**However, I will say, this will Not be an All humans/AH fan fic. To be honest, I hate those. Because, for one thing, its 'the _Vampire_ Dairies'. I know in many fan fics the characters are wealthy or whatever so they can get away with things and have similar freedom to what a vampire would have. But it is in no way the same thing and honestly, I think they lose a bit of their character, not that they're not enjoyable to read every now and then. But most of all, I hate the thought of them being together and all happy, just for them to die eighty to ninety years from then. Anyway, Ill stop there so I don't seem too crazy XD... So, no All Humans to put it simply. **

**Thanks for reading people. Please review**

**(Wow, long note)**


	5. Pawn to King

Darkness cradled Klaus and others. The moon glowed dully overhead, slightly overshadowed by clouds. The stars twinkled like little water droplets. Trees swayed seemingly to the lively music against the navy blue sky, like tendrils reaching out to join the fun. Colors ran like someone splashed paint on a large twilit canvas with monochrome blues and greens, red and oranges, any color you could think off, it seemed. People danced about, limbs swaying; They jumped about laughing, their smiles impossible to wipe away. Some stood aside watching, partaking of the food the wonderful event had to offer. Others, such as children, sat away from the excitement listening to elders tell stories about the things that go bump in the night. Excluding the people there of course, although some would say otherwise. Yes, the winter festival was something great, something everyone couldn't wait for, despite the cold. Not that anyone noticed it, adrenaline rushing as it was. It was simply a joyous time, a time people could live without a care, if only for a few nights. His siblings even seemed to enjoy themselves, especially Kol. But not Niklaus, not really.

"Are you certain you don't want to join us, Nik? It could be fun. You use to love coming here..." His little sister stood beside him. She was clothed in a dark green dress that swept the earth around her, similar to the underbrush surrounding them where they stood by the forests edge, which contrasted with her pale skin bathed in a yellow light from a nearby torch. Her beautiful golden hair curved around her form except for a braid that coiled around her head like a tightly woven halo. Rebekah's gaze flickered between her brother and the celebration that awaited her, clearly eager to join in despite her stubbornness in wanting Niklaus to join her and their siblings, even against his will.

"I'm fine, Rebekah. I cant say I approve of your attire, but you should go enjoy yourself while the night is young, or before our little brother gets into too much trouble, in which case, you may want to hurry. " He could only guess what his brother was up to by the smirk he carried around as he flirted with unsuspecting woman. It was likely just his usual antics. In other words, nothing good but still enough to get the family into trouble.

He nodded ignoring his little sisters worried gaze, although she was right. Niklaus use to love events such as these. The lights, food, the people and dancing all made his heart jump and adrenaline rush. He wasn't much for dancing or anything, but he did enjoy the freedom, even if it only lasted a short while. On a few nights a year, he enjoyed seeing his siblings happy, just as he was. Most of all, he use to love the stories that village elders told the children, including him when he was a child. He almost wished he was a child again. Niklaus could only guess that it was the enchantment behind those stories that started his love for the things told in bedtime stories, like the free wolves that owned the night, clothed in moonlight. However now, there was no way he could think the same of them, except when it came to the one that saved him and his brother. Those blue eyes...

" I'm more worried about you getting into trouble, actually. Elijah will watch out for Kol. What about Tatia? When was the last time you saw her? Surely she would enjoy your company, if no one else," she teased heartily, though clearly trying to find away to get her brother out of the shadows.

"She has enough company. As you can clearly see, Elijah's been keeping her quite busy." He gestured with a cold hand to a happy couple, his brother and the girl they had both foolishly fallen for- Tatia. She was beautiful along the crackling bonfire, her hair turning a ginger shade. Her eyes glowed softly, like a doves but fierce and passionate, like a wild animal that couldn't possibly be tamed. Her touch was just the same, he knew, even as her arms wrapped around his brothers neck, and her lips pressed against his. Niklaus wished he could be happy for them both, especially Elijah. He wanted relief because the game could finally be over. No more guessing who Tatia would choose. Yet he'd hoped, against all reason, it would be him she chose. But that was all just wishful thinking. Instead, his anger and jealousy rose as he watched them wander off together.

"I cant say she chose poorly, but I almost feel bad for Elijah. But I have to admit, I'm relieved too. To think, I thought she would have both of you with ropes around your necks before this quarrel ended. I don't know what you or Elijah ever saw in that girl. Certainly not the harlot she is. She shouldn't have been allowed to 'have' either of you, if you ask me." Rebekah mumbled the last part under her breath, but Niklaus still heard. "But I guess it couldn't have been helped."

"No one did ask you. I would suggest keeping your thoughts, and every other part of you, to yourself next time. Maybe then you'll be able to tie down someone before they realize what you're like. You can start by wearing a less revealing dress." He spoke softly near her ear while she stood frozen to the spot lightly shaking, but not from the cold. "But perhaps by then you'll have realized, you and Tatia aren't so different when it comes down to it, little sister."

After that, Niklaus wandered about, not really sure what he was even doing there anymore. His flared temper had calmed down, and now he just stood idly by himself beside the bonfire that lied in the center of all the 'excitement'. It threw ashes around the clearing like wisps of snow, and sent heat melting across his features. The flames grew stronger as he stood there an indefinite amount of time, but he hardly noticed as he couldn't help but wonder why he was even there or why he came at all. He could have been home while his parents were out, drawing, painting, sculpting, whatever, with no interruptions. Instead he was here, discarded by the woman he loved because she had chosen another. Here where his brother had gotten what he wanted, where his sister was likely off crying somewhere, where his other brother was getting all the thrills he should have had tonight. Just as he came to thinking this night had been a huge mistake, not to mention a terrible waste of time, once again a golden spark caught his eye. At first he thought it was just sparks shooting up from the flames like little fireflies, but then he saw her.

The girl he'd seen before by the river... She was here. He could hardly believe it. Niklaus felt his heart pounding in his chest. She was absolutely gorgeous. He thought she looked beautiful before, but now, she was indescribable as he got a better look at her. Her golden locks glowed brilliantly. She wore a blue dress similar to the one he saw before, but this one was clearly less worn by the vivid monochrome colors of it. It had sequins that shined like diamonds along her waist and the dress itself flowed past her ankles, appearing soft like flower petals as it cascaded lightly around her. Her smile shown more bright than the sun. But by far, her most dominant and beautiful feature was her eyes; They shown vibrant, vivid, delicate and yet fierce, like fire and ice. Icy blue and yet so full of light and passion with a hint of emerald like the lushest forest. This girl, though seemingly ordinary, couldn't possibly be. She appeared a goddess, an angel and deserved all that came with these statuses. Yet there was no prying eyes. She stood alone just as he did. Niklaus would make sure that didn't hold true for long.

He walked towards her, feeling confident. That is, until she noticed him. Niklaus nearly stopped dead in his tracks. It took him a moment, perhaps a second too long because she smirked slightly, but he shook it off, and taking a deep breath, closed the distance between them.

"Might I have this dance?" The young Mikaelson asked the beautiful stranger. Then mentally cursed. He practically stuttered when he spoke. Apparently not all nervousness had worn off. It was strange. He'd never been nervous around a girl, at least it was never anything he couldn't shake off before. Not that he was much of a ladies man like Kol, but talking to Tatia had never been a problem, even when they first met. This girl was definitely something else. Still, he couldn't have asked at a better time. The music had turned into a soft melody, slow, with a sound like ringing bells. One perfect for dancing. But not as lovely as her soft giggle or as harmonious as the voice she spoke with after.

"Thats a cliché way to ask, isn't it?"

Niklaus' smile grew. "I like to think its more traditional. Simply a timeless way to ask a stunning girl to dance with someone who may possibly be undeserving." It wasn't like he thought he was undeserving persay, he just didn't want to seem so arrogant after just meeting her. First impressions meant a lot, after all.

Unfortunately, her smile fell, which was not a good sign. "Well, you see, I would like to, but I'm here with someone and I don't think he would like that very much. He's kind of over-protective, annoyingly so. I would never hear the end of it. I'm sorry but its probably not a good idea." She turned to leave, shoulders slumped, apparently disappointed.

He wanted to reach out and grab her hand, get her to stay but refrained from doing anything. Though he hardly knew her, it stung. The struggle was real as he barely managed to keep the sadness from weighing down his blue eyes, or the disappointment that wanted to creep its way into his voice. He could hardly keep smiling, but he tried even though her rejection hurt. "Seeing you, he has every right to be. All I ask is for _one _dance. Surely your friend could make an exception, if only this once. Please." He spat out the last part through clenched teeth.

The blonde looked over her shoulder at him, a mischievous smile on her pale pink lips. Then she laughed. But Niklaus couldn't understand what was so funny. As if she could read his thoughts she replied, "You, you look- Oh, never mind. I was just kidding. The guy I'm with is just a friend, my best friend, but a friend. And I'm certain hes too busy to care. I would love to dance, even if its with 'someone who may be undeserving'."

Niklaus realized she had fooled him. While he may have been angry in any other circumstance, especially if it had been one of his siblings, he didn't feel mad at all. In fact, he found the whole thing quite humorous. So, with a smile, he outstretched his hand for the beautiful girl to take, and she did just that as he led them to somewhere quieter and less crowded but perfectly within the forests boundaries.

Despite the blondes porcelain like skin and her touch sending shivers down his spine, her touch was far from chilling. It was warm and exciting, like fire. It crashed down on him in waves igniting his sense. Yet her eyes peered into his like ice and yet not. It was hard for him to actually understand what he was feeling let alone described as he danced with the blonde beauty. She was so fierce and passionate, rough, yet gentle. Seemingly quite kind too. Beyond fire and ice. She was- it was as she was pure light, more pure than the sun. Especially her gaze, chilling and serene like the moon. He thought Tatia was beautiful, but this girl was so vibrant, strong and full of life with each step she took, with each second she looked into his eyes and with each second her soft breath rushed into the chilly air. With her here nothing else seemed to matter, it all seemed to melt away. It was just them. No pain, worries or sadness, no anger or grief. Everything was perfect. _She_ was perfect down to the very last detail. An angel or a goddess, he couldn't guess but it hardly mattered. In any case, she would be his.

So, perhaps the night hadn't been a total waste.

"Since we're dancing together and all, and as much as this whole mysterious handsome stranger thing has been fun, mind telling me your name?"

"Of course. You can call me Niklaus."

"I'm Caroline, Caroline Forbes." Caroline answered confidently. It was a beautiful name for a beautiful girl, the young Mikaelson inwardly remarked. He expected nothing less."Its a pleasure to meet you, Niklaus, but I cant say this whole charming act of yours is going to work."

"Its not an act, love. Never have I needed, and never would I resort to such trickery. Naturally, I would take this accusation as a compliment, after all it is in the highest regards, to be called charming. However, I'm taking this as a challenge."

"And you intend on winning? I am not some prize to be won, you know," she teased.

"Life is a game, Caroline, one I haven't been playing very well. I cant say I've been very lucky, nor, perhaps, wise in my decisions. But, what I intend, is to change all of that. I'll admit I wasn't certain how to go about it at first, until tonight when I met the most stunning girl, whom I hope I will see again, " Niklaus said simply, his blue eyes glimmering. He spun the young blonde in a gentle but swift motion to lighten the mood a bit, just to take some of the tension away from his words. However cheerful he spoke them, some could see through the cracks, and this girl seemed smart enough to do just that. Not that she knew him that well, yet, but still. In response, she let out a small gasp and then a laugh as she recovered her balance.

Life really was a game, it seemed. At least for Niklaus, and unfortunately he'd wound up as nothing more than a pawn, nothing more than a useless piece with very little purpose. Something controlled by those greater than himself, something disposable if you will, according to those who reign over him, that is. But that would change. In a day or a few decades, however long it took, he knew he would break the chains that bound him, he would prove his worth, and he would rise above all the rest. A king, and in control of his own domain, his own life. It was just a dream but one he hoped to make a reality, even more now, now that he had finally found his queen.

"I'm still not some prize," Caroline muttered. "Stunning or not."

He laughed. "I know, I know, love. You most certainly are not, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try any less to win your affections."

"Well, I really hope you weren't planning on winning them tonight."

"What do you mean," Niklaus replied hesitantly.

"What I mean is," the blonde began, pulling away from his embrace, "your one dance is over. That was the deal, wasn't it, one dance?"

Somehow, he felt cold without her near him. He knew the winter chill wasn't getting to him though. It was just a cold, bitter, empty feeling that began to consume him. It was like the world around them, the fantasy they had created shattered, dragging him back to reality. But he didn't want to go back. With her by his side, even simply holding her hand, he felt as if nothing could go wrong or was wrong. Now all the things that ailed him came pouring back. His brother was still hurt, his siblings were as troublesome as ever, he still feared his father... The further away she got, the deeper reality sank in. Despite his growing frown, Caroline continued to smile, looking at him with luminescent blue eyes.

"In all seriousness, will I see you again?" She pressed a slim finger to her cheek, her eyes roaming, thinking it over. "We can meet wherever you wish," Niklaus continued, "but might I suggest meeting at the river. Its likely still unfrozen, and still rather peaceful this time of year." His hand grasped a hold of the blue ribbon that still lied in his pocket, recalling the day he first saw her. He didn't suggest the river because of that though. No, he simply thought it was a good idea to put a distance between her and his family. At least, for now. There was no need to drag her into all of that nonsense, and what he said still held true. But if she had a better suggestion, he would gladly accept. All she had to do was say yes.

"I guess. Do you know that old white oak tree, the one by that clearing just a little ways off from the village, it has those purple flower things around it? I was thinking we could meet there. Tomorrow," she added, "around...when the sun is at its peak?"

"As you wish. It was an honor to dance with you tonight despite the untimely and rather disappointing end. I greatly look forward to seeing you again, Caroline."

Sometime later, the music had long stopped and people had long since begun to disperse. Yet Niklaus felt anothers presence behind him and heard the tread of footsteps against the dull earth. He didn't have to turn around or even glance through the lingering darkness to know it was Elijah, ready to go home just has he was after such a long night. It had been a fun night as it turned out, but a tiring one nonetheless.

"Evening, Niklaus."

"Its not evening, Elijah, its the middle of the night," he corrected.

"About earlier... I apologize if there are any hard feeling about Tatia. I swear I never did anything to coarse her to choose sooner than she felt comfortable. Also Rebekah was quite upset. What did you say to her?"

The usual Elijah, insincere apologies, just to sound courteous and well mannered when he was probably jumping for joy inside, unwilling to express himself just so his poor little brother wouldn't feel bad, at least not as bad, and to spare his feelings. But as it turns out, there wasn't any feelings to spare. He knew Tatia was never truly his from the beginning. He loved her and it was fun, it just didn't feel real. And whether it was at the time or not didn't matter anymore. Elijah's apology simply meant nothing because he didn't care anymore. His brother could have Tatia, He'd found someone far greater, and she would be truly his, only his.

"Your apologies mean nothing... I wish the two of you all the happiness in the world. I sincerely mean that, brother," Niklaus reassured glancing at his brother with startlingly serious blue ones. "Don't look so surprised. I do have common sense, Elijah, and enough decency to congratulate my brother on such a momentous occasion. As for our little sister, she insulted our newest member of the family." He smirked. "After all, Tatia's ties with our family are official now."

Elijah held an incredulous smile and so did his voice when he spoke. He probably thought he wouldn't notice by the seems of it, but Nik certainly did and honestly he couldn't blame his brother. It was a little hard to believe. "Ill admit I was a bit taken aback. Did something happen? Did you... meet someone else by any chance?" A smile gave the answer away. "Whats her-"

"Her names Caroline, and I have a rather important favor to ask."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, sorry, sorry for the <em>really <em>late update but I was really busy this week! This ones a bit longer so I hope that makes up for it. The next chapter should be on time though because its a little shorter and I'm finally free on vacation! Klaroline is finally here people and I hope it was well worth the wait. But to be honest, I dont think I'm that great with fluff or happy stuff or anything, relationships in general, so let me know how it is. I'll change it up a bit if its really necessary... Speaking off, are the characters themselves enough? I wanted them to be kind of in character but a little Ooc too just because this takes place a long time ago, but I still wanted mostly the same old characters we grew fond of. **

**Also this story is an AU, I guess they call it, not a time travel story. I feel those are way over done and wanted to do something different, you know?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! (Also I apologize for any mistakes)  
><strong>


End file.
